The daughter of Black
by Rysgirl34
Summary: What if Sirius Black were to have had a child? What would that child have to endure through her life? Join Lilianna on her journey as being Sirius Black's daughter as well as a metamorphmagus. Along side two lovable red headed twins what kind of caouis will they leave amoung them?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lilianna Black(Anna)

A little girl no older than the age of two stood looking out the window of her home clutching her stuffed animal dog to her chest, watching as her father was dragged away from their home kicking and screaming. She followed the men outside to see her father struggling against the men as they put him in a car shackled up. Her metallic eyes wide with confusion and concern at the sight of her father being dragged away, and her fathers friend came and grabbed her before pulling her back inside. The little girl squirmed and cried out for her father and the men who all stood around outside looked down at their feet with sadness.

The girl fought against the women trying to get outside to her father but was held in the grasp of her and had tears fall down both of their faces. The girl sobbed as the car holding her father drove away, her dark curly black hair turning deep blue. The women had tears stream down her face and held her young daughter close to her. After a time the child had cried herself to sleep and the women went and placed her in her bed. There was a knock on the door and she wiped her face before going downstairs and peered through the peep hole to see Remus. She quickly opened the door seeing many men from the ministry still stayed outside of the women's home and he walked in and the door was shut behind him and he spoke.

"Gracie I am sorry, how is Anna doing?" Gracie had a fresh wave of tears come on as she spoke.

"She cried for them to not take Sirius, begged, even fought to get to him Remus. James, Lily, and Petter are all dead you are her only remaining god parent remain Remus, if anything were to happen..." Remus nodded and embraced Gracie knowing all too well what she had felt and she continued.

"Thank you Remus for everything, could you go and check on her for me?" He nodded and walked upstairs, Gracie was quick once he was out of sight, she retrieved her wand from the cabinet and placed it at her throat and uttered an apology.

"I'm sorry." She let a curse out and ended her life quickly and fell to the ground the wand falling from her hand as she hit the ground.

Remus heard a loud thump and quickly ran downstairs to see Gracie laying dead, Remus looked at her in shock and went to her and picked her up in his arms letting tears fall from his eyes. The door opened to reveal Dumbledore and he looked shocked at the sight in front of him.

Once the body had been taken by the ministry for burial Dumbledore turned to Remus and spoke.

"You are Lilianna's guardian now Remus," Remus began to protest but Dumbledore continued, "she has enough money from both her mother and father for you to care for her Remus. And as for when the time comes you could always have her stay with the Weasley's." Remus nodded and shook his head not being able to fully believe what had occurred that night before he went inside and sat in the rocking chair of his godchild's room watching over her.

Grace's funeral was small, only family and friends were invited and it was a small occurrence. When the funeral was over Remus took Anna back to her home and they retrieved her bag she had packed along with her stuffed dog Sirius had given to her long ago. Before they went to Remus small room in the Leaky Cauldron. He knew he would have to get a better place for the two of them but for now he would simply worry about her happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years since that night and Lilianna had grown into a happy young eleven year old child.

I walked out of my room of the large apartment Uncle Remus had gotten years ago, I went to the mail slot and saw only one letter and that was my letter to Hogwarts. I let out a loud squeal my long hair turning bright pink. Uncle Remus came running and I shoved the letter basically in his face as he smiled and we decided to go shopping for school supplies.

I agreed before running upstairs and brushed through my once again long curly dark brown hair. My metallic eyes shining brightly as I ran downstairs to Uncle Remus and we made our way thru the area having gotten many of my things, my wand(broke three windows, shattered a light, and nearly took Uncle Remus head off, cherry wood, 14', feather of a hippogriff), my robes, a brown owl, and all we had to do was gather my books. We walked into the bookstore and I walked along side Remus getting dirty looks thrown my way and we gathered my books and I heard familiar laughing and I turned with a smile to see my two friends George and Fred Weasley. I smiled and they quickly came over while Uncle Remus payed for my books. I smiled at the two brothers who each gave me a hug and I felt my brow twitch as I noticed how much taller they were then me and George spoke.

"Hey Anna, you're going to Hogwarts to?" I nodded and Fred spoke.

"You know what this means,"

"oh yeah prepare for the ultimate pranking," (George)

"Hogwarts has ever seen." (together) I rolled my eyes and then George spoke.

"Hey why don't you come over, Mum's been going on and on,"

"about how big were getting and blah blah blah." I smiled and spoke.

"Sure as long as Remus is alright with it." They both smiled and then spoke having to leave and I went over to Remus who was just now finishing paying for the books. I asked him if I could stay over at the Weasley's before school started and he agreed saying that I'd spend the last week before school with the Weasley's.

We arrived back home and I went upstairs and packed my trunk and made sure everything was ready for I was leaving tomorrow. Tirdly I sat on my bed and picked up the stuffed dog I've had since I was little and gently cuddled it to my being before laying down and gently fell into sleep.

I felt my shoulder being shaken so tirdly I opened my eyes slightly and saw Uncle Remus the cause of this, I groned before speaking incoherently under my breath as I slowly sat up. Uncle Remus sat on my bed near me and smiled looking at me with kind eyes and I spoke softly.

"Uncle Remus I know you don't like talking about it but...what were my parents like?" Remus rubbed his neck softly before speaking.

"Well when we were all in Hogwarts a very long time ago, your father was in Gryffendor, he was a large flirt, he played pranks with the group of us, James, Peter, and myself. He was a great friend...your mother, well your old enough to hear about her, I suppose. She was a stuck up pure blood Slytherin witch, she was a very unkind person almost the polar oppisite to your father. When you were born she left you to your father with all responsibility and vanished without a trace. You remind me much of your father...anyhow you should get ready to go to the Weasley's." I nodded and he walked out of my room and I sat in bed for a moment before I quickly got up and put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved dull blue shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. I then grabbed my stuffed dog and put him in my hogwarts trunk and brought it out of my room with me to see Uncle Remus waiting pationetly for me and he smiled gently as he had my owl and I set my suitcase and owl in the firplace before I quickly went up to Uncle Remus and embraced him in a hug. He returned it and gently laughed and smoothed down my unrulry hair and then after a moment spoke.

"Go on they're expecting you, make sure you write to me alright?" I nodded and walked back to the fireplace and held my things and one hand and the powder in the other and spoke.

"The Weasley residence." I threw the powder down and with a poof I was standing in the Weasley's home and let out a small cough and waved my hand in front of my face and no sooner had I done that the twins were down the stairs and had taken my things from me and as I stepped out of the fireplace I tumbled and landed with a loud omph that caused both twins to burts into hysterical laughter. My hair was stripped with gold and I muttered incoherently and slowly stood up and Mrs. Weasley came into the other room dusting her hands off on her apron and she smiled when she saw me and quickly embraced me in a large tight hug and then she held me at arms length and looked me over with a smile.

"Oh look how you've grown, on your way to Hogwarts...oh my look at me getting all emotional." She sniffed and her eyes begining to well and George and Fred rolled their eyes playfully and took my things upstairs and Mrs. Weasley motioned me over to the sofa and she held my hands in hers and spoke.

"How's Remus doing?" I smiled and nodded.

"He's doing good Mrs. Weasley, thank you for letting me stay over." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear, anytime." I smiled and she then shooed me off to go upstairs and I took the stairs two at a time and then I entered the twins room and saw they were talking with happy smiles and then once they noticed my presence and we all began joking, laughing, and talking of Hogwarts in excitment. As we were messing after a time Mrs. Weasley called us all down for breakfest. We all hurried down the stairs, and when I say all I mean all six of her children and myself. We all hurrided to get a seat and I sat down inbetween the twins and accross from a young nine year old Ginny. She smiled brightly at me and when Mrs. Weasley was turned I changed my nose and mouth into a duck's bill and made a face causing both Ginny and Ron to laugh happily and I quickly changed back before Mrs. Weasley turned around.

She raised a brow at the two youngest and then shrugged as she placed all of the food on the table we all ate happily and I was happy to see all of the Weasley's.

The day went by happily for me and as night approached I was playing with Ginny when she decided to play makeover. Which involved George and Fred so I went into there room and spoke.

"Hey guys can you play makeover with Ginny and I?" They looked at me as if I had lost my mind and spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, no." I raised a brow and placed my hands on my hips and spoke sternly.

"Fred and George Weasley you are going to march into your sisters room and you are going to grin and bear it, do you understand." They held there hands up defensivly and Fred spoke.

"Don't bite our heads off."

"Yeah geesh mom." I smiled kindly as they walked into Ginny's room and they sat down and Fred was being made over by Ginny who was fallowing what I was doing to George. They were complaining but kept their eyes closed and I gently smeared bright blue eye shadow on George's eye lids as well as a little bit of eye linner on the top lid and then gently put rouge on his lips and told him not to smear it, then I helped Ginny with Fred's eye linner so she wouldn't poke his eye out. I made them keep there eyes close as I did Ginny's make up putting white eye shadow matching her nightgown and a light pink lip gloss. She smiled happily and then had me change my hair color to bright ornge like hers and then do my make up like hers and squealed in delight.

Ginny and I led the boys downstairs where the others where and Ginny spoke as the boys had opened their eyes and Ginny was holding my hand.

"Mommy look!" Everyone who was in the kitchen all turned to us and there eyes widened before cracking up at the sight of Fred and George, Fred's make up was done messily but was adorable non the less and they looked like identical cross dressers. They boys couldn't stop laughing and Ginny spoke.

"See I have three sisters now." This caused a whole new fit of giggles to burst through the air and Fred and George looked for something to see their reflections and when they had found something they were shocked at what we had done to them and then they rushed upstairs to wash their faces. I erupted in laughter as well and Ginny hugged my waist and spoke.

"Mom look were twins like Fred and George." I smiled as did Mrs. Weasley and then Mrs. Weasley took Ginny and Ron up to get cleaned up and to go to bed and I changed my hair back to its normal color and smiled as I started speaking to Charlie on what he would be doing now that this was his final year of Hogwarts and he informed me he was going to be working with dragons. We spoke for awhile longer before I went upstairs to go to bed but I washed my face before doing so and changed into a baggy pair of short and a baggy shirt.

I walked into the twins room to see them getting laid down as well and I saw George making room for me so I climbed into his bed my feet up by where his head was and his were by where my head was. George threw the quilt ovr the both of us and I fell asleep right after the light switch was fliped.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was like this and the day came when we had to go to the train station. I was nervous to say the least, when we arrived there at platform 9 3/4 I was suprised to see Uncle Remus looking drained but he smiled non the less and I quickly hugged him gently and he smiled.

"I couldn't miss sending you on your way to Hogwarts for the first time now could I?" I smiled and everyone had already gone through but myself and Remus. After a short moment we both went through the portal together and as we did we arrived on a platform that had the real train we would be using. I gave my things to one of the conducters asking for bags but kept a small bag for me to change into my robes. I stood in front of Uncle Remus (the Weasley's next to us) and he spoke with a found smile.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, make sure you get plunty of sleep, eat right, stay out of trouble, no dating what so ever, listen to your proffessors..." I looked at him clearly amused and he smiled his shoulders slumping in a happy sigh and he embraced me in a tight hug.

"Just for heavens sake be carefull." I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment and had a small smile on my lips as the train called for the riders. I released Uncle Remus and he shooed me off to he train and I waved. I climbed into an empty cabin after getting my ticket stamped and I was joined by the Weasley's. As we began to start moving we all went to the window and waved to our families until they were no longer in sight.

With a small smile I sat back down in my seat and smiled at the two and we burst into large grins and spent the magority of the ride discussing what we could. After a time I went and changed into my robes and as I was coming back I bumbed into another first year and she snapped.

"Watch it!" She stomped away and I scruntched my brows and watched her black haired head walk away. I went back to my cabin and sat down and had bits of red in my hair showing my annoyance. George and Fred spoke to one another as I looked out the window and we slowly pulled to a stop. My hair had went back to its originaly color and I grabbed my small bag and as we got off of the train our bags were taken from conductors. A very tall man called all first years and we were grouped together and to get on boats.

The three of us and a boy named Lee were all in a boat and I was clutching the sides of the item for dear life. Once we reatched shore I all but kissed the ground in glee, which caused the three to laugh in amusment. I fallowed the others and the large man and then a proffesor named Mcgonogell began leding us around we stopped in front of the great hall.

I stood nervously gold flickering from stripes to specks all throughout my head and Lee spoke in awe.

"How are you doing that?" I raised a brow and went to ask as to what but Fred motioned to my hair and I smiled kindly.

"Oh I'm an metamorphmagus." His eyes widened and he spoke.

"That's so cool!" I smiled and I saw that girl from earlier roll her eyes and I calmed myself allowing my hair to go back to its oringnal color. Then proffesor Mcgonegle came out and spoke with a smile.

"We're ready for you." We all fallowed her into a large hall that had floating candles and what seemed like the night sky above us. I smiled in awe and we came to a stop and she walked up on the stage like thing and started giving a long speech however I was to busy looking around in awe. She began calling names from a large book and then she placed a sat on the head of the student and then the hat would call out a house. Once again Mcgonegle's voice rang out.

"Lilianna Black." I walked up to the stage many whispers going around and even some of the teachers looked much more interested then they had, bits of gold fliquring in my hair and I carfully sat on the stool and Proffessor placed the hat on my head.

"Ah a Black, as well as a metamorphmagus how pequlier. Hm this will be difficult you are kind and caring so perhapse Hufflepuff, but then you are sly so Slytherin is an option though I do not think you would be welcomed in that house. You are also smart wich could led to Ravenclaw, however you are very brave as well as jouvial so Gryffendor is possible as well. Hmmmmm desisions to make...GRYFFENDOR!" It was silent for a moment before some people started clapping and the hat was removed from my head and I quickly walked to the Gryffendor table and sat next to another first year.

The rest of the first years were sorted out into their houses and once everyone was we were able to dig in, I was happy that both of the twins had been placed in Gryffendor and they chattered happily with the people around them. I turned to a girl on my right but right as she caught my eye she turned away. I raised a brow and then the same was for everyone around me, I huffed slightly and when dinner was finally over we were escorted to our dorm rooms by a precet and then we went into seperate boy/girls dorms. Our things had already arrived and we were sorted into rooms of three.

I was placed in a room with a tall lengthy, girl who had bright sandy blonde hair, and green eyes. The other girl was a regular height, she had lightly tanned skin, deep brown hair, and light brown eyes. We didn't really say anything as we got our things orginized and then sat on our beds looking at one another curiosly. The blonde then spoke with a small smile.

"So I'm Sarah." A smile flicked at the ends of my lips and then the brunett spoke.

"I'm Karmen."

"Uh I'm Lilianna, Anna for short." They nodded and we began discussing some ground rules as well as getting to know one another better. We then all went to bed and I fell asleep quickly.


End file.
